


My Precious Egg

by starship_ranger_bug



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: But she loves Hannah so, Gen, Hatchetfield Universe, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Black and White (Black Friday), Webby isn't as good as everyone thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_ranger_bug/pseuds/starship_ranger_bug
Summary: "Webby had been waiting for this moment for a long time. For so long, she had planned and schemed, waiting for the perfect moment. It was a risk, of course, but a risk she was willing to take."Webby prepares to release her egg into the world.Might become the first part of a series if I find the motivation.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	My Precious Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: in case you're stumbling upon this, I wrote this before Nightmare Time was released, so it doesn't really make sense anymore :)

_It was ready._

Webby could feel its power, radiating off of it. There wasn’t any temperature in the Black and White, but it somehow made it feel colder.

_It was ready._

Webby had been waiting for this moment for a long time. For so long, she had planned and schemed, waiting for the perfect moment. It was a risk, of course, but a risk she was willing to take.

It glowed blue, a stark contrast to the monochrome of the Black and White. It was rather beautiful, she thought – harsh, yet subtle, bright, yet soft. It was rather magnificent if she did say so herself, but then again, she was probably biased. But there was nothing wrong with being biased to your children, she told herself. It was her child, after all – her spawn, her offspring. The product of her hard work.

She could feel it waking, moving around in its prison, squirming to be let out. _Patience,_ she told it, _have patience, my dear, and soon you will be let out, let free, and then, my dear, you will have so much power. So much power, so much power._

It hummed, recognizing her words, recognizing her as its mother, its creator. It was incapable of words yet – it was still too young, too new, but it would learn.

_It was ready._

This was not Webby’s first egg, of course. She had laid a large amount of eggs before. But instead of laying many smaller eggs, like she normally would, she combined her efforts to make one big egg. Normal spiders were not capable of this, but Webby was not an ordinary spider.

_It was ready._

She supposed she should probably warn her girl. She had grown fond of Hannah Foster, even though she knew that she was a puny human, incapable of anything great. But over the girl’s life, she had, as much as she hated to admit it, become rather protective of the girl. And as much as she wanted her plans to succeed, she was sure one 13-year-old would make no difference.

She reached through the Black and White, through the folds of space and time, through alternate universes, until she found her girl. She was with the boy, Ethan. She was at the park, it seemed, and it looked like she was having fun, which was rare for the girl. Webby hated to ruin the moment, for she loved her girl, but there was no time to delay.  
There was no sign of her sister, Lex. Hannah would be upset if she was left behind, but there wasn’t time to find her. Hannah would follow Webby’s orders, even if she doubted them.

_"Get out of Hatchetfield,”_ Webby whispered to her urgently – Hannah’s head jerked up.

“Why?” she asked, startling Ethan.

“Banana? You okay?”

Hannah shushed him. “Webby? Why?”

Ethan nodded in understanding, though he didn’t look too pleased.

_“Bad things. Go now.”_ Well, bad was a strong word, Webby thought, but it was easier to explain things to Hannah simply.

Hannah nodded in understanding. “We’ve got to go,” she told Ethan.

Ethan frowned. “What did Webby say?”

“Bad things. Go now. Get out of Hatchetfield.”

“What about Lexi?”

_“Go without her.”_ Webby felt a bit bad, but Hannah was already taking Ethan with her. She couldn’t afford to let another person leave. She needed as many people in Hatchetfield as she could.

Hannah looked upset but nodded. “Go without her,” she repeated.

“Are you sure, Banana? If bad things are gonna happen, shouldn’t Lex come?”

“Webby said so. Please, Ethan. Go now.”

Ethan looked worried but nodded. “Okay, we’ll take my jalopy. Let’s go.”

Webby watched as the two of them piled into the car and drove off. It was for the best, she told herself. Hannah needed to stay safe.

_It was ready._

Webby turned back to her egg. It had developed a few cracks, and there was a bit of blue slime leaking from it, soaking the webs she had built to cradle it, making them a fluorescent cerulean. There was a low humming coming from it.

_Are you excited, my dear?_ she asked it. _Are you ready, my sweet?_

It spoke.

_We are ready, Mother,_ it said, but it was more than just _it_. It was _them_ , a million voices, all speaking in harmony. They were one, but many.

Webby smiled. _My children. Your time is coming._

It was time.

Webby carefully cut a hole in the fabric of the Black and White – she would stitch it back together once she was done – and positioned her egg on the edge. She could see the sleepy town of Hatchetfield down below her, none of them suspecting anything. The clouds covered what was happening.

_Go, my dears,_ she told the egg. _Go, and make them your servants. We will need them on our side._

The egg buzzed in anticipation, much like a beehive. Webby could feel their eagerness.

_Say hello to Hatchetfield for me._

The Hive smiled. _Goodbye, Mother._

With one spindly leg, she pushed the egg through the hole.

It plummeted down through the clouds until Webby could see it no more. Working quickly, she used her silk to close the hole, weaving until there was nothing there.

_Good luck, my precious egg._  
* * * * * * *  
Later that night, a meteor crashed into the old Starlight Theatre in downtown Hatchetfield. No one suspected it was anything more than that until it was too late.

Inside its egg, The Hive started singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first attempt at writing StarKid fanfiction. I'm not 100% happy with this, but I wanted to put it out there, at least as practice. This might become the first part of a series if I have the motivation to write it. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
